


I Feel Danger on Your Lips but it Tastes Good

by entre_nous



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: All smut, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Size Kink, this is just like HELLA smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 23:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entre_nous/pseuds/entre_nous
Summary: Tim and Jason's first time together. Who knows how they got there.





	I Feel Danger on Your Lips but it Tastes Good

**Author's Note:**

> i don't usually write jaytim smut, but here it is nonetheless! it's pretty straight forward. I kinda just whipped this up because i wanted to write jaytim.  
> enjoy!

The apartment was dark, lit only by the soft glow of the city below coming in subtly through long black curtains. The bedroom was the darkest of all of the rooms, and the tension made it all the more silent. Through the crack in the door, the occasional gasp could be heard, followed by a small groan of frustration as that same person caught their breath.

Tim’s knees were digging uncomfortably into the hardwood floors beneath him, and this was the first, and hopefully the last time he would seriously wonder why he didn’t have a rug, at least a larger one beneath the bed. Every muscle in his body felt tense, especially his shoulders and his back, where he held himself up at an awkward angle, with no help from the man watching him from above.

The other man was only resting back on one palm, with a cigarette in the other hand. Tim really couldn’t tell whether he was pleasing Jason or not. Jason didn’t react, and if he looked like he might, it would be very subtle. Almost unnoticeable.

Finally Tim pulled his head away, looking up, and asking, “What?”

A grunt of laughter came from above him, as a devilish smirk spread across the other man’s lips.

“What do you mean _what_?”

Tim wanted to ask for reassurance that he wasn’t completely fucking things up. He didn’t usually do this, at least, not with _him_ , so he wasn’t as confident as he would have liked to be.

“Just keep going.” Jason said darkly, pushing his fingers encouragingly through Tim’s soft locks that hung over his face.

Tim didn’t fight him, like he was wanting to. Instead he gripped the base of Jason’s cock again and went down on him. He wasn’t sure how long they’d been doing this, but it felt like it’d been a good five minutes.

“I’m just savoring this,” Jason said quietly, his deep voice sending a gentle shiver down Tim’s spine, “I never thought I’d get you on your knees for me.”

Tim could feel the saliva building in his mouth, as he pushed himself further, the tip of his nose pressing to Jason’s skin before he gagged violently. Sliding back halfway he took a deep breath through his nose and looked up at Jason as he tried to regain his composure. His pale blue eyes practically glowed in the darkness of Tim’s room, observing him with what Tim thought looked like judgment.

Jason took a long drag of his cigarette as Tim leaned in again, glancing away briefly and then back up at Jason, who didn’t seem to move his gaze from Tim’s position on the floor before the foot of the bed.

His eyes examined Tim’s eyes, and then his mouth around his cock before he teasingly blew the smoke from his cigarette down into Tim’s flushed face. Tim’s grip around the base of his cock tightened as he pulled away and moved his face to the side to avoid the smoke.

“Fuck you.” Tim grumbled as Jason chuckled with amusement.

After a moment Tim glared up at Jason before crawling up his body and pushing him onto the bed roughly. Jason’s arms spread out to regain some stability while Tim’s slender fingers felt up his torso, feeling the definition around Jason’s abs and chest. His heart was beating fast, and his skin was so warm beneath the black t-shirt he was still wearing.

Fleetingly Tim hooked his fingers around the collar of the cotton shirt, and watched Jason’s eyes shift to look up at him in acknowledgment.

Jason opened his mouth to make a sarcastic remark about Tim’s inability to rip his shirt open like he wanted to, but before he could, Tim’s mouth covered his own. The taste of cigarettes and the feeling of teeth overcame Tim and he turned the hesitant kiss into a heated on, licking the underside of Jason’s teeth, and then his tongue, and finally bringing his teeth down hard into Jason’s bottom lip, pulling at it a little.

He stared down into Jason’s eyes as he released his lip and pushed down beside his head with both hands, pushing himself back. He could feel the only part of Jason that was really exposed, and grinded back into him. The rough fabric of Tim’s jeans made Jason grunt and then wince slightly. Just as Jason closed his hand around the right side of Tim’s slim waist to stop him, Tim grinded back again, harder this time, relishing in the hiss Jason let out.

Tim shifted quickly, bringing his legs between Jason’s thighs that were half hanging off the bed. The younger man pushed his own erection against the underside of Jason’s, harder again,

Jason’s eyes were closed, his eyebrows knitted together and furrowing a bit as Tim began repeating the motion. One hand haphazardly undid his pants, as he focused on the underside of Jason’s chin as his jaw jutted up and tensed as he ground his teeth together.

Only tugging his pants down enough to remove one layer between them, Tim gripped the sheets, and then the collar of Jason’s shirt again, twisting it in his fist and hearing the quiet tear of the seams resisting the pull.

Tim let out a moan as the heat in his gut became overwhelming. His knees felt weak, yet continued to push into the bed harder as he desperately thrusted against Jason.

The next time Tim looked up, Jason was watching him again with his lips parted, and his chest heaving up and down beneath Tim’s fist. Tim glanced up further and noticed the ashtray with Jason’s cigarette in it on his nightstand.

Suddenly his head was being yanked to the side as Jason gripped a fistful of his hair at the back of his neck, and pushed him down to the bed, switching their positions. The size difference became apparent, as Tim’s ribs struggled to expand beneath Jason’s weight, and only making it harder for him to breathe when Jason’s heated mouth covered Tim’s.

Tim forced his mouth away as strong fingers closed around his cock and pulled up, “Hngh, fuck.” Tim whimpered, straining beneath Jason as he began to sweat, and the clothes he was wearing stuck to his skin.

Jason’s unforgiving pace and grip as he started to stroke Tim made the younger man grit his teeth and push at the larger man’s shoulders.

Jason briefly let go of Tim to dig out the bottle of lube in the nightstand. While Tim watched him, he felt Jason’s chest, and shoulders until his hand came down around him again, slicking Tim’s cock heavily.

Another moment later, and the younger man’s breath was shallow and quick, and punctuated by another sharp, strained groan when Jason bit into his shoulder. The moment Jason pushed himself up a bit to look down, Tim’s hands flew down, gripping his forearm, and only making the pace a little choppy as Jason continued.

“Jason,” Tim choked out, shutting his eyes tight and throwing his head back. It felt too rough, but it felt perfect at the same time. Although the pain felt like too much, Tim still felt that familiar feeling narrowing down and threatening with every other harsh stroke.

“Fuck,” Tim moaned, “ugh, Jason.”

Jason pressed his  face beside Tim’s, letting out a low groan,  “Don’t fight it,” Jason spoke into his ear, feeling Tim’s body jerk against him as his head dropped back again, leaning into Jason’s lips against his ear, “you love this, don’t you?”

Now Tim’s arms were wrapped half around Jason, pulling his shirt up his body and looking down at the skin he was exposing. Although Jason knew Tim wanted his shirt off _now_ , he didn’t stop, he kept his hand around Tim, not slowing or quickening his pace, and not loosening his grip.

“Cum on me,” Jason breathed against his earlobe, feeling Tim’s legs shift beneath him, and then tense.

Tim cried out, balling up the sides of Jason’s shirt and forcing his legs open the best he could, as his hips rocked between their bodies. Jason pulled his head back to look at Tim watching as Jason brought him over the edge slowly as he breathed out, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard.”

Tim looked up at him, the desperation showing clearly in his eyes, trying to find the words he was looking for to respond.

“Is that what you want?” Jason asked, and _fuck_ he was so hot when he was started talking dirty, Tim thought. His voice, the sharpness in his expression, the subtly of a taunt.

With his mouth hanging open, and still looking up at the other man Tim nodded shakily.

“Please,” Tim breathed out, Jason watching him hook a thumb into his pants and boxers, “Now, please, Jason.” It was hard speaking, but Tim knew what he wanted, “I need it, I want-“

Jason only stopped for an instant to violently tear off Tim’s pants and throw them to the end of the bed. Next he manhandled him to the center of the bed, reaching for the lube with one hand after he’d gotten the other around Tim again. Tim’s hips were resting on Jason’s thighs, and now all Tim focused on was not finding release before it was too soon.

“Shirt,” Tim breathed out as Jason impressively was able to pop open the cap with one hand and coat his dick in just enough before putting the bottle aside again.

Once again Jason stopped briefly and pulled his shirt off by gripping the back. Tim could feel himself drooling at the sight of Jason’s muscles shifting with every movement.

The younger man impatiently dug his heels in to the backs of Jason’s thighs as he pressed his cock into Tim, feeling the resistance around him when he pushed himself in slowly.

Jason had intended to go slow, but Tim shifted his hips up to reach down to grip desperately with his hands and legs, trying to force himself down onto Jason’s cock.

“Just fucking do it,” Tim breathed out heavily, impatiently, now pulling at Jason’s arms.

He could see Jason’s expression change to impatient as well, and a little bit pissed off.  The next thing he knew he was hauled up and pressed into the headboard, with Jason gripping the wooden lining at the top and thrusting once, forcing himself in, and making the wooden bed slam into the wall with, accompanied by a quiet _crack_ of the wood.

Tim’s breath was knocked out of him when Jason did it again, grimacing down at him as he forced him further into the bed, Jason was hanging over him with the very palpable feeling of anger.

The uncomfortable angle made it hard to move, until Tim pushed against Jason’s force as much as he could to shift his body, only to be slammed back, the side of his body pressed into the wooden frame as Jason continued even through his movements to pull himself up.

Suddenly Jason grabbed Tim by the arm and tugged him down, fucking into him at the angle that Tim had gotten stuck in, half on his side and half on his stomach. Jason’s entire hand came around Tim’s hip forcing him into the bed.

When he pushed up with his hands on the bed, Jason gripped his right arm and twisted it behind him, forcing his hand to the center of his back, countering every single move Tim made while Jason constantly fucked into him with a merciless force.

Tim still couldn’t catch his breath, and the ringing in his ears was only accompanied by the sound of his headboard slamming into the wall behind his bed, so loudly Tim was sure the whole floor could hear it.

Each time Jason pounded into him, Tim could feel the brief pressure inside, just where he needed it, only for it to immediately be pulled away.

The younger man’s whole body grew heated and red here and there. The slight sheen of sweat build over his upper body as he looked up at Jason.

Although he knew it was impossible with Jason on top, Tim still tried to move again, only for Jason to press down into Tim with the weight of his body trying to get him to stay still.

“Stop it,” Jason growled into his ear, digging his fingers into Tim’s waist with a bruising grip, “stop fucking moving.”

The force of Jason’s hands moving his hips back, and his spine forward, was immediately followed by that perfect feeling of Jason pressing in at just the right angle.

Finally Tim had regained his breath enough to let out choppy little moans only interrupted by Jason thrusting into him. Through heavy lidded eyes Tim looked up at Jason’s face set in a focused gaze down at Tim’s body.

Tim weakly reached down and pulled at one of Jason’s hands, quickly pulling it up to his throat when he had the chance.  Jason’s thumb felt along Tim’s slender throat, and then reached up with his other hand to wrap around the other side.

Jason watched Tim’s face carefully as he closed his hands around him, He was careful not to tighten his hands too much, but just enough that Tim’s cheeks grew slightly redder.

The leg closest to Jason shifted open just slightly as Tim reached down to resume what Jason had been doing to him.

As time went on, Jason watched Tim’s face get to that point again, where he was so close, but now he was gasping for air and focusing on Jason’s face as well.

“J-Jay,” he moaned, reaching up with his left hand to spread over Jason’s swollen knuckles as he maintained his grip, “Jay,” Tim repeated lowly, Tim’s head hung over to the side for a moment, his eyes shutting briefly, and when he turned back to face Jason, a stream of drool had escaped the side of his mouth, “Fuck me,” Tim moaned, “harder,”

Just the sight of Tim had Jason’s body tensing, very nearly finishing inside of him, but he stopped for a moment to resist the urge his body had, earning a whine from Tim.

“Jesus, Tim,” Jason breathed out heatedly.

“You feel…you feel so good,” Tim wheezed, “it feels so good, Jay, I’m so close.”

As Jason began thrusting into him again, he released one hand from Tim’s throat to glide his thumb over Tim’s lips. Tim’s eyelashes fluttered shut, straining to keep his eyes open as he parted his lips and took Jason’s fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking them sloppily.

Finally Jason let out a loud groan as he watched Tim.

The way that Tim looked at him and paused to breathe out heavily made it clear that Tim had been waiting for that.

Jason felt like he wasn’t typically loud, however, he watched Tim drool over his fingers as Jason began groaning and grunting as he fucked him.

Tim pushed his face into the bed, loosely gripping Jason’s hand as he started working his hand faster over his cock.

Within seconds, Jason had shifted his body again, and now had Tim on top of him, holding him up by the waist and continuing to fuck him.

“I still want you to cum on me.” Jason demanded, watching Tim adjust shakily over him.

Tim’s back arched, reaching back to grip Jason’s strong thigh as he tilted his head back, grinding out a moan as the heat washed over him, and he looked down his body to watch the heavy liquid pool out and then shoot up Jason’s chest, and over his stomach.

The feeling of being fucked now made him feel weak as he pressed his hands into Jason’s pecs to brace himself.

“Holy fuck,” Tim huffed, “you’re so good,” Jason hadn’t stopped even for a moment, only now his pace was more shallow and quick, but his movements still made Tim’s speech choppy, “you’re still so hard.”

“You have no idea,” Jason spoke between heavy breaths, “I could have finished so many times.”

Tim adjusted himself, clasping the tops of his feet over Jason’s thighs, feeling the muscles shift beneath him, lazily asking, “You were waiting for me?”

“I’ve never seen someone enjoy themselves that much.” Jason told him breathlessly, watching Tim laugh, covering his face halfheartedly, and looking slightly embarrassed.

Tim laughed a little more, and then whimpered a little as his voice shifted.

“Jason,” Tim moaned quietly, watching the older man move beneath him as he gripped Tim’s hips, “I love your body.”

“Yeah?” Jason asked, out of breath and looking exhausted, but not acting it.

“You’re so much bigger than me.” And the sound of Tim’s voice made Jason bite his lip, “I’ve always wanted you to fuck me,” Tim breathed leaning down and pressing his lips to Jason’s, “I’ve fantasized about it so many times. About how big your cock would be, and how it would feel inside of me.”

Normally Jason would be talking right back to him, but he just watched Tim’s lips as he spoke, groaning every other word.

“I think,” Tim breathed out, looking into Jason’s eyes as he spoke, hearing the other man’s breath stop every now and then, “I think everyone secretly wants you the way I do.”

He wasn’t sure how or why, but Tim knew Jason was probably a sucker for flattery.

And when he started, he didn’t want to stop.

“You’re so fucking hot.” Tim mumbled against his lips, watching Jason’s eyes roll back and his mouth open as his body tightened beneath Tim. A series of strained groans escaped Jason’s throat, and then a couple more through gritted teeth as Tim felt the heat of Jason letting go inside of him.

Jason laid his head back, loudly trying to catch his breath and looking up at Tim as the younger man sat up.

Tim noticed the sweat over his forehead, and the few thin locks of hair sticking to his skin there.

Slowly Tim slid off the bed, leaving Jason laying there, a sweaty naked mess, his breathing still shallow, and his pale blue eyes watching Tim move.

Jason looked away when Tim disappeared into the bathroom. He looked out of the small break between the curtains, finding the building across the way, where warm light occupied every other window.  Cool air swept over his skin as the distant sound of Tim rummaging through something in his bathroom kept him awake.

As Tim walked out, he stopped before reaching the bed, observing Jason’s body laying there in the middle of his bed, looking like a mess of sweat and cum that Tim didn’t want to clean up just for the sheer fact that it was quite a sight.

Tim had come to the conclusion that Jason could wear a fucking garbage bag and he’d still look hot.

Jason turned to look at Tim, who was standing there holding a towel, but not really doing anything with it.

“Mind if I take a shower?” Jason asked quietly.

“No…I mean, go ahead.” Tim said as Jason stood.

Jason took the towel from Tim’s hands, and then hesitantly said, “So…we’re not telling anyone about this…right?”

Tim nodded, “Obviously not.”

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. allie-x always has such good lyrics, that make for great titles. fight me.


End file.
